


End of the Innocence

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fluff, Friendship, Hogwarts Era, The Quidditch Pitch: From Diagon Alley to Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-25
Updated: 2005-10-25
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ron and Hermione watch the clouds





	End of the Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Ron glanced out the back door of the Burrow, his face full of longing, and sighed heavily. He’d been unsuccessfully trying to get Hermione to stop revising her homework and come outside with him for a bit of fresh air.

“Hermione, you’ve revised at least twenty times already,” he whined. “This will be our last chance to be outside before we join the Order.”

Hermione’s quill continued scratching over the parchment, crossing out and replacing words so quickly that Ron couldn’t help but be impressed.

“We’ve got OWLs this year, Ron,” she said, laying her quill down. “Honestly, I would think that you might be more interested in revising yourself.”

Ron studied her silently for a moment before uttering a curse under his breath. He saw the surprise in her eyes as he marched over to the table, pulled her chair back, and wordlessly picked her up by the waist, throwing her over his shoulder.

“Ronald Weasley! Put me down this instant!” Hermione shrieked as he carried her out the back door. She was pummeling his back with her tiny fists and Ron struggled to hold her still.

“I will not, Hermione,” he said with just a hint of laughter in his voice. “You need to relax, and I reckon this is the only way to get you out here.”

“I am going to hex you, Ron,” Hermione growled. “I’m going to go to Azkaban for using an Unforgivable Curse and that will be on your shoulders.”

Ron didn’t reply. He quickly walked away from the Burrow, not stopping until he reached a clearing. He lowered Hermione to the ground and looked down at her, wondering when she had become so beautiful. Her eyes flashed with fire, her bushy hair blew about her face, and her cheeks were flushed pink with rage. She had the ability to inspire in him such a wide rage of emotions that sometimes just sitting next to her was too much. 

“Hermione, sit down and just relax for once,” he said quietly. “You work much too hard.” He took her arm and pulled her down into the grass.

She reluctantly settled in next to him and took a deep breath, “I really don’t have time to relax, Ron. I want to do well on my OWLs.” She pushed the fringe off her forehead and he was surprised to find he was still holding her arm. He enjoyed the feel of her smooth skin under his hand for a brief moment before releasing her.

“Lie back, Hermione, and take a look up.”

A strange expression crossed her face; however, she complied with his wishes, and he lay down next to her.

“So what am I supposed to see?” Hermione asked with a trace of irritation in her voice.

He peered up into the sky and pointed, “There... see that cloud? It’s a Horntail and there’s Charlie with his wand.”

He turned his head to look at her and was surprised to see her peering upwards to try to see what he was seeing. 

He blushed and looked away when he realized she had caught him staring at her. He could feel her eyes on him and he raised his arm, pointing to another set of clouds, to alleviate some of his discomfort. “Right there, well that’s Harry chasing the Snitch, and Moaning Myrtle is chasing him.” He was heartened to hear laughter spill from her lips, and he was pleased he had succeeded in getting her mind off her essays for a moment.

“Look, Ron, over there!” she gasped excitedly as several white doves flew overhead. “Aren’t they beautiful? You know, doves are a sign of peace and hope.”

“Really?” Ron sighed heavily, “I think we’re all going to need some hope in the very near future.” He risked a glance at her and was horrified to find her eyes filling with tears. 

“Ron,” she said tentatively, “do you think Harry will be angry with us?”

He looked into her eyes and registered the fact his own worry was reflected there. He wanted to reassure her, tell her everything was going to be all right, but he wasn’t going to lie. Not to her.

“I think he’ll be furious.”

“Do you think we ought to ignore what Dumbledore told us?” she asked. “Do you think we should get word to Harry somehow?”

Ron wasn’t sure how to answer- Harry was his best friend, as was the girl lying there beside him, and he believed Harry had a right to know what was happening. However, he liked to think when he made a promise he was the type of bloke who kept it.

“We gave our word, Hermione.” He swallowed past the lump that had formed in his throat. “We have to keep it and deal with Harry later.”

He could tell she was studying him and fervently wished she’d stop. His emotions over Harry and Percy were lumped together and he was finding it hard to stay silent.

“Ron,” she whispered seemingly reading his mind, “I’m sorry about Percy.” 

He shivered when her hand slid down and entwined their fingers together. He felt his ears growing hot, and the urge to kiss her once again flooded over him.

“I never thought…” Ron tore his eyes from hers not wanting her to see the tears welling there.

He paused and looked up at the sky silently, trying to find the words to tell her what he was feeling.

“You never thought what?” Her hand tightened around his and he knew he could tell her anything.

“I never thought Percy would say those things to Dad.” He looked at her; a lone tear trickled down his face. “But then, Percy’s always been a bit of a git.” His voice cracked.

“Ron, I’m sure he’ll come around,” she whispered. “He’s smarter than this.”

“You know what, Hermione?” he said. “He used to be a great brother, you know, when I was younger. He taught me how to play chess, and even now I love him.”

He felt her eyes on him and turned his head to look at her. He hated the sadness he saw there, and anger welled with in him.

“I’m proud to be a Weasley,” Ron said. “I may hate being poor, but it bloody well beats being a Malfoy.”

They looked at each other, bursting out laughing, and Ron felt some of the heaviness leave his heart. The sound laughter coming from Hermione was more precious than gold.

They lay back in the grass, hands entwined, talking and laughing, both of them forgetting for just a brief moment that the real danger had only begun.

That this was the end of innocence.


End file.
